wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Córdoba
córdoba 1.jpg córdoba 2.jpg córdoba 3.jpg córdoba 4.jpg córdoba 5.jpg córdoba 6.jpg córdoba 7.jpg córdoba 8.jpg Introduction Córdoba is a city located near the geographical center of Argentina, in the foothills of the Sierras Chicas on the Suquía River. It is the largest city in Argentina after the capital, Buenos Aires. Córdoba has been considered the technological centre of Argentina. The Argentinian spaceport (Centro Espacial Teófilo Tabanera), where satellites are being developed and operated for CONAE, is located in the suburb of Falda del Carmen. The software and electronic industries are advancing and becoming significant exporters; among the leading local employers in the sector are Motorola, Vates, Intel, Electronic Data Systems, and Santex América. It is also considered one of the most culturally rich cities of Argentina, and has 6 universities situated in it. Location 31°25′0″S 64°11′0″W The city is located in the plain of the Humid Pampa, to the east of the oriental cord of Córdoba Hills or Sierra Chica, also known as the Sierras Cordobas, which has an average height of 550 metres. It spreads at the foot of the mount, on both banks of the River Suquía, and flows into the San Roque reservoir; from there, the Primero River goes east into the plains surrounding the city of Córdoba. It is 715 kilometres from Buenos Aires and 670 kilometres from Mendoza. Things to Do There are many museums in town, including: *Museo Provincial de Bellas Artes Emilio E. Carrafa *Museo Municipal de Bellas Artes Dr. Genaro Pérez *Museo de Arte Religioso Juan de Tejeda *Museo Iberoamericano de Artesanías *Museo Paleontológico de la Universidad Nacional de Córdoba *Museo de Antropología de la UNC *Museo del Automóvil *Museo Colonial Hispanoamericano *Córdoba Observatorium The Jesuit Block of Córdoba is a UNESCO World Heritage Site, and part of it is a collection of estancias in the province to support the activities in the block. Weather There are four marked seasons. Summers run from late November till early March, and bring days between 28°C and 33°C and night between 15°C and 19°C with frequent thunderstorms. Heat waves are common, and bring days with temperatures over 38°C and hot, sticky nights; however, Pampero winds are sure to bring relief with thunderstorms and a day or two of cool, crisp weather: night time temperatures can easily descend to 12°C or less, but the heat starts building up right away the next day. By late February or early March, nights start getting cooler, and in March, highs average 27°C and lows 15°C. April is significantly dryer already; highs attain 24°C on average and lows 12°C, creating very pleasant conditions. May usually brings the first frosts, and very dry weather, with under 20 mm of rain expected. Highs average 21°C and lows average 8°C; however, when cold waves reach the area, highs may stay below 8°C and lows can be well below freezing. Winter lasts from late May till early September, and bring average highs of 18°C and lows of 4°C. Spring is extremely variable and windy: there may be long stretches of cool, dry weather and cold nights followed by intense heat waves up to 38°C, followed by the most severe thunderstorms with hail and high winds. It is not unusual to see temperatures drop 20°C from one day to another, or to have frost following extreme heat. Drought is most common in this season, when the normal summer rainfall arrives later than expected. By October, days are warm at 26°C but nights remain cold at 11°C, by late November, the weather resembles summer weather with cooler nights. Getting There & Away The city is served by Ingeniero Ambrosio L.V. Taravella International Airport, 9 kilometres North Northwest of the city. It is the busiest airport in the country outside Buenos Aires, with flights coming in from a number of cities in South America, including Santiago, Rio de Janeiro and Montevideo. Aerolíneas Argentinas, Austral and LAN Argentina all fly in from Buenos Aires. Aerolíneas Argentinas also flies to Mendoza, while Austral flies to San Carlos de Bariloche, Salta and Puerto Iguazú. Long-distance railway to Buenos Aires is a twice weekly overnight service and there is a twice weekly daytime service to Villa Maria. Long-distance buses also serve the city. Buses to Buenos Aires take 11 hours, and there are numerous overnight services. Category:Argentina Category:Córdoba